


Rédemption

by Berylia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco et Neville expiaient leurs fautes à leur manière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rédemption

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté LJ : kinkenstock sur le prompt suivant : Draco/Neville - D/s - Draco expie à sa manière et Neville pardonne à sa manière
> 
> J'ai essayé de respecter les principes du BDSM tels que je les ai compris à travers différentes lectures.

Il était toujours le premier à arriver. C’était normal, c’était à lui de prendre possession des lieux, de tout vérifier et de tout installer pour la séance. Il aimait ce moment, il était à la fois dans la tranquillité répétitive des tâches simple et en même temps dans l’attente de ce qui allait se passer. Il repassait dans sa tête les différents éléments, les étapes, les règles de la séance de ce soir et malgré lui il imaginait déjà les réactions, les bruits, les sensations et le désir le gagnait peu à peu.

Ils ne se voyaient qu’une fois pas mois. Ni plus, ni moins et le rendez-vous ne pouvait être changé. Si l’un d’eux ne venait pas tout était rompu et jamais plus ils ne se verraient. Les séances n’en étaient que plus importantes, plus intenses.

Ils se voyaient tous les premiers jeudis du mois, une date sans importance, sans signification mais qu’ils ne pouvaient changer et depuis le reste du monde avait appris à faire avec. Daphné avait appris à ne pas prendre d’engagements ces soirs-là et ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur le fait qu’il ne rentrât pas de la nuit. Elle ne lui posait jamais de questions, elle ne remettait jamais en doute sa parole, elle se contentait de lui sourire et de lui demander s’il voulait quelque chose. Elle ressemblait à un elfe de maison. Quelque part il la haïssait autant qu’il l’aimait. Peu, donc.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois ses préparatifs.

L’appartement était loué sous un prête-nom et ils en payaient la moitié du loyer chacun. L’argent était déposé sous le sceau du secret le plus stricte par Gringotts et ils étaient les seuls à connaître le numéro d’accès par poudre de cheminette. Une femme de ménage moldue payée rubis sur l’ongle (plus littéralement qu’on ne pouvait le penser) passait une fois par semaine pour garder tout dans un état de propreté éclatant.

Des deux pièces la seule qu’ils utilisaient vraiment était la chambre, immense et soigneusement aménagée et réaménagée chaque mois, le salon leur servait peu mais dans la cuisine attenante le frigo était toujours rempli pour le premier jeudi du mois.

Tout commençait toujours de la même façon lorsque Neville arrivait par la cheminée directement de Poudlard. Draco avait préparé le repas faisant réchauffer les plats laissés à leur intention et débouchant la bouteille de vin qui les accompagnait ou les bières si telle avait été la recommandation du traiteur. Parfois la séance commençait à partir de ce moment, lorsqu’ils étaient à table, d’autres fois ils passaient le repas à parler du temps, de sport ou de travail. Ils ne parlaient jamais de famille, de politique, du passé ou d’eux.

La plupart du temps la séance commençait lorsqu’ils passaient dans la chambre. Il expliquait les règles et Neville les acceptait ou en refusait certaines et ils se mettaient d’accord.

Contrairement aux idées reçues ce n’était pas à propos de sexe. Bien sûr il y avait aussi du sexe, mais ce n’était pas ça. C’était à propos de contrôle, de pouvoir, de besoin et peu de gens le comprenait.

Il avait été voir ailleurs. Il avait essayé avec d’autres gens, et même si les séances avaient été satisfaisantes, et pour lui et pour les autres, elles ne lui avaient pas apporté pleine satisfaction. Neville aussi avait été voir ailleurs, il avait vu les marques sur sa peau. Mais il était revenu.

Ils fonctionnaient bien ensemble. Presque parfaitement. Parce que même s’ils n’en parlaient pas ils avaient un passé, une histoire qu’ils rejouaient et reniaient chaque mois, seuls dans cet appartement.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à la pendule, bientôt sept heures. Il se mit en cuisine.

Parfois Neville arrivait plus tard mais il finissait toujours par arriver, même à minuit.

Cette fois-ci il fut à l’heure, passant le foyer de la cheminée à sept heures trente.

— Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir.

Ils étaient polis l’un envers l’autre, comme de distantes connaissances ou des collègues de boulot dans deux divisions différentes.

Neville enleva son pardessus. Même s’il venait sûrement directement de ses appartements à Poudlard il était habillé comme pour sortir. Draco apporta le plat à table puis la bouteille et s’assit. Neville alla se laver les mains avant de faire de même.

Il avait fait beau en Ecosse, il semblait avoir bronzé.

— Lasagnes saumon ricotta épinards, annonça-t-il avant de servir Neville.

— Merci.

Le botaniste servit le vin et ils en dégustèrent la première gorgée.

— Les lasagnes sont délicieuses.

Draco assentit.

— Alors, les Drakkars Volants ont mis une dérouillée aux Taureaux. Est-ce que je ne l’avais pas dit.

— C’est juste une mauvaise passe pour les Taureaux…

Il ne s’intéressait pas au quidditch et il doutait que Neville apprécie vraiment le sport non plus mais c’était un sujet de conversation neutre et dans lequel ils pouvaient verser toutes les conversations ennuyeuses entendues autour d’eux.

Pendant ce temps il l’observait. Il ne doutait pas que de son côté l’Autre Héros de la Guerre ne fasse de même. Bien des choses pouvaient changer en un mois. Par exemple cette alliance qui était apparue un an auparavant, mais cette fois-ci rien d’aussi dramatique, juste le bronzage et une cicatrice sur la joue sûrement due à une rencontre musclée avec une des plantes dangereuses et bizarres que Neville devait adorer. En quelques sortes il était le Hagrid des plantes, plus c’était vicieux et retors plus il était aux petits soins.

Enfin ce n’étaient que des spéculations, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était la vie du professeur hors de ses murs et c’était pour le mieux.  
Ils passèrent du sport à la météo avant de s’arrêter sur le dernier livre à la mode, un torchon qui enflammait les foules et les faisait rire jaune et grincer des dents tous deux avec ses horribles comparaisons et sa vision déformée et grotesque de ce que devait être une séance.

Ils prirent le thé avec le dessert, un tiramisu aux fruits rouges qui oscillait délicatement entre le sucré et l’acide tout en restant léger. La conversation continua sur le canapé où ils firent honneur aux bonnes manières que leurs familles respectives leur avaient inculquées.

Mais peu à peu les yeux de Neville glissèrent de plus en plus vers la porte de la chambre et son attention s’éparpillait. Il voyait croître la curiosité dans son regard, l’attente. Le besoin était moins présent. Il se souvenait de fois où tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites, ses traits tirés. Ces soirs là il avait révisé ses plans et commencé la séance à table.

Mais ce soir ils avaient le temps, le temps de laisser croître curiosité et envie, de pousser Neville un peu plus loin.

Alors Draco continua à siroter son thé et à parler de cette abomination. Lorsqu’il vit que Neville ne l’écoutait plus du tout il le rappela à l’ordre.

— Regarde-moi !

Immédiatement les yeux de son servus s’accrochèrent aux siens, sa posture soudain plus droite, son souffle presque coupé dans l’attente de ses prochains ordres. Il n’eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu’il y avait maintenant une bosse dans le pantalon du botaniste. Utiliser la Voix faisait toujours effet avec Neville.

— Bien.

Il prit un coussin et le jeta par terre, à côté du canapé.

— Viens t’installer.

Il fut obéit immédiatement et Neville s’agenouilla, le dos droit, les yeux baissés, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

— Est-ce que ça ne fait pas du bien de revenir aux bases ?

— Si dominus.

Contrairement à d’autres Draco n’employait pas le mot maître, sans doute parce qu’il était trop associé à sa vie quotidienne.

Il caressa les cheveux de Neville, juste à côté de l’oreille, exactement là où il préférait. Il regarda le frisson de plaisir partir de la nuque bronzée visible à travers l’encolure du t-shirt et se répandre sur tout le dos.

Il retira sa main pour reprendre sa tasse et une gorgée de thé.

— Sers-moi une autre tasse, servus.

Pour un sorcier il y avait quelque chose de totalement pervers et décadent à faire faire par un autre ce qu’un coup de baguette suffirait à accomplir mais Neville lui obéit et il regretta une fois de plus qu’ils ne soient que deux tant il aurait voulu montrer la grâce et l’obéissance de celui qui avait été si maladroit et timide. Ses gestes étaient lents et souples alors qu’il versait le thé et sa nuque toujours gracile et courbée à ravir. Il reprit sa place après lui avoir tendu la tasse.

Il savait que certains moldus s’enorgueillissaient de leurs soumis et transformaient leur vie autour d’eux, les mettant en valeur, les exposant, fiers comme s’ils avaient inventé le concept même. Parfois il aurait voulu faire de même car il avait fait de Neville quelque chose de précieux, d’unique. Mais en même temps il savait que ce Neville là n’appartenait qu’à lui et cette pensait lui plaisait et le remplissait d’une euphorie qui n’était rien d’autre que de l’hubris, il avait un tel contrôle sur sa créature qu’il aurait pu se croire l’égal des dieux.

Il passa la main dans la chevelure brune.

— Nous allons retravailler les bases, ça te plaît, servus ?

— Bien sûr dominus.

Il se tut, prenant tout son temps pour finir sa tasse, regardant la posture immobile, la sérénité.

Il se releva et alla vers la chambre, le laissant derrière. D’un geste il alluma les bougies, vérifia les lieux puis revint.

— Lève-toi.

Neville obéit.

— Déshabille-toi.

Parfois il le déshabillait lui-même ou avait recours à la magie, mais cette fois-ci il voulait voir si le désir faisait trembler ses mains.

A peine et bien vite Neville fut nu, son corps musclé et bronzé uniquement sur certaines zones se révélant ainsi que son désir apparent. Il laissa ses vêtements pliés sur une chaise du salon, sa baguette posée au-dessus.

— Ferme les yeux.

Il lui obéit immédiatement et Draco lui enserra les poignets, le faisant avancer et entrer dans la chambre, il le mena là où il le voulait, le lâcha, ferma la porte, repositionna les légèrement la boîte et recula jusqu’à s’appuyer contre le mur, là où il serait hors de son champ de vision mais d’où il pourrait contempler son visage.

— Regarde.

Les yeux s’ouvrirent et il vit la surprise, le plaisir, l’incrédulité se peindre sur son visage, son regard ne quitta pas l’objet et il le vit déglutir.

Il se rapprocha.

— C’est pour toi. Ça te plaît ?

— Oui dominus.

Il prit le collier dans ses mains et passa le pouce sur l’emblème gravé.

— Tu veux porter ma marque ?

— Oui dominus.

— A genoux et ferme les yeux.

Neville obéit et il vit le sang battre dans son cou et le désir faire frissonner sa peau.

Le métal était froid et il le sentit sursauter lorsqu’il le posa contre lui, laissant le collier de lourd argent peser sur son cou, encore ouvert. Il y eut un clic lorsqu’il le referma et Neville soupira de plaisir. Il prit sa main et la passa sur le métal, lui faisant sentir que la séparation avait disparu, laissant le collier entier, parfait. Ensuite il fit passer son doigt sur l’emblème des Malfoy.

— Prends-le à deux mains. Essaie de l’enlever.

Bien sûr il n’arriva à rien et sa poitrine se souleva plus fort, plus vite pendant que son sexe tressaillait et laissait échapper quelques gouttes.

L’argent presque blanc sur la peau bronzée, réchauffée encore par la lumière des bougies formait un contraste saisissant. Le cou de Neville était puissant et épais et s’il respirait un peu trop fort sa peau se cognait contre le métal ce qui le faisait gémir. Il était à sa merci.

Il aurait pu lancer n’importe quel sortilège sur l’objet, réduire Neville en son pouvoir, le priver de sa magie, l’enchainer à lui, lui faire détester les crevettes, n’importe quoi mais Neville l’avait laissé faire, impuissant à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, en son pouvoir sans même qu’il ait recours aux sorts ou aux potions.

Il sourit mais Neville ne le vit pas, les yeux toujours fermés, ses mains caressant le collier avec plaisir et presque incrédulité.

Draco alla prendre le miroir et le fit léviter jusque devant Neville. Il posa les mains sur les épaules nues et caressa son épaule juste à la jointure du cou, juste en-dessous du collier.

— Ouvre les yeux.

Les yeux noisette s’ouvrirent lentement, langoureusement, comme pour profiter de cette première vision et un gémissement échappa à ses lèvres pendant que ses cuisses se contractaient lorsqu’il vit le collier sur lui.

— A qui appartiens-tu ?

Il fit glisser ses mains vers les tétons roses et les pinça avec juste ce qu’il fallait de violence, le faisant geindre.

— A mon dominus.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir et il continua de le caresser alors qu’il prenait possession de l’échange, le fixant avec avidité jusqu’à ce qu’il tremble et se morde la lèvre.

Neville était plus grand que lui mais là, dans cette pièce c’était toujours lui au-dessus, et puis qui ne voulait voir l’Autre Héros de la Guerre à genoux, offert et suppliant.

Mais nul autre que lui ne le verrait, entre ces murs il avait le contrôle.

— Et que ferais-tu pour lui ?

— Tout ce qu’il m’ordonnera.

— Bien.

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

—Que désires-tu, servus ?

— Ce que mon dominus veut me donner.

Sa voix était douce et comme ensorcelée, presque déjà dans un état second et tout ça alors qu’il avait juste refermé un collier autour de son cou.

— Ce soir pas de chaines.

Il ne parut même pas surpris, perdu dans la brume de désir, de plaisir et d’attente.

— Les mains derrière le dos.

Il obéit prestement, prenant la position qu’il lui avait appris à tenir, chaque main enserrant un avant-bras.

Il renvoya le miroir et passa devant lui, le contemplant, notant son sexe toujours engorgé.

— Défais mon pantalon.

Les mains toujours attachées par sa propre volonté, Neville se redressa et s’avança vers lui, commençant par attraper délicatement le zip de la fermeture éclair entre ses dents avant de le baisser. Lorsqu’il l’eut fait il remonta pour prendre le cuir de la ceinture et commencer à la retirer.

Tout était fatigant, fastidieux, obscène d’inutilité et Neville haletait de plaisir, se réfugiant dans les obstacles vaincus peu à peu, la joie d’obéir à celui qui lui donnait des ordres sans même réfléchir.

Le plaisir de Neville était facile à comprendre, pendant une nuit il abandonnait tout entre les mains d’un autre, son corps, ses choix, son passé, ses remords, ses pensées, pendant une nuit il pardonnait tout parce qu’il oubliait tout, centré uniquement sur les ordres qu’on lui donnait et la récompense qui suivrait.

Il avait enlevé la ceinture et s’attaquait maintenant au bouton du pantalon, s’y reprenant à plusieurs fois, poussant avec sa langue, faisant des efforts intenses pour obéir à son dominus.

Enfin il fut victorieux et baissa le pantalon jusqu’au cheville, son nez frôlant le sol. Draco alla poser le pantalon plié sur une chaise après s’être défait de chaussures et chaussettes.

Il revint vers Neville toujours sagement à sa place.

— Que veux-tu ?

— Ce que mon dominus voudra, répondit-il.

— Tu ne veux pas la sucer ?

— Si, dominus.

— Au travail alors.

Neville était bon, très bon, se poussant toujours plus loin pour lui donner du plaisir, trouvant le moyen de faire passer sa langue sous la veine tout en aspirant et de le prendre à gorge profonde alors qu’il ne pouvait se retenir avec ses mains.

Mais la gratification immédiate n’était pas le but et Draco devait se retenir malgré toute l’habileté de cette bouche, de ces lèvres, de cette langue et de cette gorge parce qu’il avait d’autres plans pour Neville ce soir.

— Arrête.

Sa voix était à peine plus rauque quand il prononça l’ordre et il regarda avec fascination son sexe émerger des lèvres roses et luisantes. Les yeux noisette étaient à moitié clos, dilatés par le plaisir et le désir, ses joues étaient rougies par l’effort et le manque d’air.

— Relève-toi.

Il embrassa la bouche rouge et brillante.

Il leur avait fallu du temps avant de s’embrasser, un an de séances avant que Neville, toujours l’intrépide Gryffondor ne finisse par demander un baiser comme récompense. Draco dominait toujours leur baiser, dévorant violement avant d’abandonner Neville.

—Sur le lit, à quatre pattes.

Pas de crochets aux murs ni au lit cette fois-ci, il avait dit pas de chaines, mais il n’avait rien dit pour le reste.

Parfois il prenait son temps, il attachait Neville et prenait une longue et interminable heure à le préparer, à le rendre incohérent de désir avant de le pénétrer lentement, juste pas assez pour le faire jouir, le laissant brisé et sanglotant, prisonnier de son désir autant que des chaines qui entravaient poignets et chevilles.

Pas cette fois.

Il enleva sa chemise tout en allant vers le lit où Neville s’était déjà installé. Il prit la laisse qu’il avait posée sur la table de chevet et fit claquer le cuir dans le silence de la chambre. Il le regarda frémir et l’entendit gémir. Mais non, pas ce soir non plus. Il laissa quand même la poignée froide de la laisse courir le long de son échine.

— Tu vas être sage, n’est-ce pas ? Sans quoi je devrais l’utiliser sur toi.

Il n’eut pas besoin de voir pour savoir que le sexe de Neville avait tressailli à cette seule pensée. Quel dommage qu’après chaque séance il doive en effacer les traces, comme il aurait aimé savoir qu’il portait encore ses marques, qu’il se rappelait au loin en s’habillant et en se déshabillant chaque seconde de la séance, la douleur et le plaisir…

Mais hors de ces murs Neville Longbottom ne devait sûrement pas se permettre d’arborer de telles marques tout comme Draco Malfoy ne pouvait les y laisser.

Il posa le bout d’argent contre le collier et la soudure se fit, la laisse faisant à présent partie intégrale de l’objet.

Il tira dessus et le collier vint avec, appuyant sur le cou de Neville, le forçant à se cambrer vers l’arrière.

La laisse à la main il s’installa derrière son servus et laissa se mains courir sur son dos.

— J’ai presque envie de changer de programme et de te cravacher. Ton dos est vierge et toute marque, comme si tu ne m’appartenais plus.

— Non dominus, j’appartiens à mon dominus.

Il pressa ses ongles contre la peau, laissant des sillons rouges sur son passage et Neville rejeta la tête en arrière, râlant de douleur et d’extase.

— Non, ça te ferait trop plaisir et je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes gâté.

Et sans autre préambule il s’enfonça en lui, l’obligeant à l’accueillir, forçant sa chair, lui faisant mal et Neville se hérissa et gémit, surtout qu’il continua sur sa lancée, commençant à le pilonner, mais très vite les gémissements devinrent ceux du plaisir et il le sentait se contracter autour de lui, tentant d’augmenter la friction.

Il tira sur la laisse. Le dos de Neville se courba à la limite du possible mais ses mains restèrent là où elles devaient être, bien à plat sur le lit et le collier mordait dans sa chair, réduisant sa capacité à respirer.

Neville n’en gémissait que plus bruyamment, tout son corps agité de soubresauts alors qu’il gardait la position, tiraillé entre deux forces contraires, assailli par la douleur et le plaisir, à la merci de son tourmenteur.

Draco restait calme, il devait surveiller la tension sur la laisse mais aussi la respiration de Neville, il serait en vérité si facile de le tuer, de l’étouffer une fois pour toutes ou de lui rompre la colonne, de plus il devait tenir et ne pas jouir avant que Neville n’ait atteint le paroxysme. Parfois il le laissait jouir puis continuait à le prendre, encore et encore, torturant sa chair rendue si sensible par l’orgasme que chaque nouveau frottement était douloureux, mais Neville finissait toujours par y trouver du plaisir et par hurler, jouissant encore plus fort que la fois précédente.

Mais pas cette fois, cette fois il lui ferait cadeau d’un plaisir simple et tout à l’heure, quand il serait remis ils joueraient avec les autres propriétés du collier.

Il attrapa le collier par la main, forçant Neville à se redresser.

— Jouis, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

Neville explosa, en cris, en tremblements, en sperme, en spasmes et il se laissa le suivre, se répandant en lui alors qu’il pulsait tout autour au rythme de sa jouissance.

Lorsqu’il le lâcha il s’écroula sur le lit, sans plus un os ni un muscle, liquéfié par le plaisir qui courait en boucle dans ses veines.

Il s’occupa de le nettoyer et d’enlever la laisse du collier puis vint s’installer à ses côtés, posant la tête sur son épaule, caressant doucement son ventre.

Neville baissa vers lui des yeux à moitié clos par la fatigue et le plaisir.

— Merci.

Il ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Hors de ces murs ils n’étaient rien l’un pour l’autre et à l’intérieur il ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge sans faire éclater leur équilibre.

Il était celui qui avait le pouvoir, le contrôle, celui qui dominait. Mais parfois, juste parfois, il lui semblait que le prix à payer était trop haut.


End file.
